With an increase in government regulations directed towards reducing pollution and increasing vehicle fuel economy, many automotive manufacturers and suppliers are focusing on improvements and advancements in fuel-saving technologies. One area of advancement has manufacturers coupling a small electric motor to an internal combustion engine of a vehicle to create a mild hybrid vehicle. Mild hybrid vehicles generally function like standard hybrid vehicles, with the capability of regenerative braking; however, although the electric motor may supplement the power supplied by the internal combustion engine, the electric motor cannot power the vehicle by itself such that there is no exclusive electric-only mode of driving.
Vehicles may include a trailer hitch mounted to the rear of the vehicle, commonly embodied as a tow ball, tow hook, trailer loop, or towing pintle. Large trucks may also include an alternative trailer hitch, a fifth wheel, which is mounted in the bed of the truck. The trailer hitch aligns with a hitch coupler to tow various items including enclosed or open trailers, vehicles, and recreational campers, among others. In order to align a hitch with a hitch coupler, vehicles often must be precisely reversed by a vehicle operator with the aid of a second individual, a spotter, located near the rear of the vehicle to provide instructions to the driver.